Marshals to Wardens
by nightingale3
Summary: Barbarians are invading Rohan and the marshals go to the defense. Now Gondor is in trouble and Lord Lemen-ere of Rivendelle needs help with the beseiging army of orcs blocking his way and now King Fengel is missing. Find out how Hassuel and Lemen search f


From Marshals to Wardens  
pt.1 of 16  
Thesulah and his guard of thirty riders were crossing the river Isen on this damp and foggy day. King Fengel had finally realized the importance of protecting his borders against the rugged, barbarian hordes from Rhovanion. Thesulah and his men in their glittering mail coats and cloaks grass green, raced across the fertile lands of the north with great speed, trying to reach the rest of the cheif marshals eored, which had travelled on ahead of Thesulah and his gaurd in order to hold the advancing barbarians. More forces would be on the way from Rohan but, they would need some three days to reach the chiesf marshals location. Hassuel and Pattilla's men were first to be treated of their wounds and then released with their marshal's to engage in battle for the safety of Rohan.  
"Lord Thesulah, we have reached the plains of wesrern Rhovanion. I have sent scouts ahead to bring a report back to us of our troops' location." said captain Lega, head of the marshal's knights.  
"Thesulah raised his hand while the guard was still moving at a gallop and the the riders in the company came to a halt; their horses panting in the cool air of the north, which meant, they were in dire need of a rest. The sun set on the small group of riders from Rohan as they engaged in setting up a quick encampment for the night. The men of the west sat around their sturdy campfire and sung songs in low voices as they ate their dinner. Then all at once, the voices roared to a thunderous choir, that made the chill of the night air dissapear and fill the men of the camp with a sudden rush of energy. As the night hours went on, the voices of the Rohirrim faded out, as the men retired. Only the sentry's placed around the camp, kept the large fire burning for the warmth of their comrads.  
Horns sounded as the sun rose to reveal the green and fruitful lands of Rhovanion, which made one think; how could such a land produce the various barbaric hordes that threatened the safety of the lands through out middle earth. After the men ate a quick breakfast and the horses were des and saddled, Thesulah ordered the small band of riders to move out for the rest of the trip to meet the other riders in Thesulah's eored. The riders travelled all the rest of the day before they reached the encampment of the first eored. The men in the camp sounded their triumphant and warlike horns when Thesulah came among them, it was as if King Fengel had come from the halls of Meduseld himself.  
"Lord Thesulah, the barbaric tribes have just attacked but, we were able to repel them. We were outnumbered and were about to retreat to a new location when our front calvary manage to beat back they're right flank, which caused the enemy to back itself against that forested area. Then we closed around them but, they fought their way free and I did not want to waste the mens lives by pressing thr attack."said captain Daln.  
"Hassuel and Pattilla are on their way Daln, and Forlorf with his men are in Helms Deep gathering more men for defense if we fail to hold the barbarians off."the cheif marshall stated.  
"That is good sir, I will take my leave and return to the men."replied Daln.  
The cheif marshal walked around the well organized camp of the Rohirrim and met with some of the captains of various companys. Then, latter that day, Thesulah took his gaurd of knights with him to scout the retreating enemy army's current position. Green cloaks fluttering in the wind and the fading light of the setting sun dancing off of the riders' chain mail, the squad of mounted men galloped quickly to make their patrol on the land, that they might hurry back to the camp.  
  
Hassuel and Pattilla were sleeping in their beds at a house in the village of Daplehine, near the northern border of Rohan. The two marshals of Rohan had travelled to this town earlier that day and the citizens of the small and sleepy town had offered the marshals and their captains room and board for the night. Hassuel slept uneasily and his mind raced between images of the previous battle he was in and the battles that would come in the next few days ahead. Hassuel woke in the morning to the horns of Pattilla's detail that awakened only minutes befire in the noiceless town that was beginnig to come to life as the marshal awakened. After a wash, Hassuel made his way to the center of town where Pattilla and other riders were having breakfast.  
"Good morning Hassuel." the voice of Pattilla sounded half full of morning victuals.  
"Good morning to you marshall."replied Hassuel as he sat down at the commanders table, where food was quickly brought to him.  
"After breakfast, we will continue to the cheif marshal's said location. I have sent word to our riders encamped on the plains below in the valley." said Pattilla.  
"As you wish lord. i trust Thesulah will be glad to see us before the day is ended."replied Hassuel finishing his cup of water and pouring another. It was a cpouple of hours before noon, when the small band of riders in the town of Daplehine preparred to leave to leave, when suddenly, the sound of marching feet could be heard comming from the eastern side of the village. Then the marching feet turned in direction and the the ordered column of soldiers could be seen comming from the southern entrance of the village. Pattilla un mounted his steed and watched as the new incomming soldiers, which could now be seen as elven warriors, marched up to him and his men. Pattilla knew the standard which theses elves carried, these elves belonged to Rivendelle.  
The elves wore chain mail, that covered their black tunics but, the blue cloaks, which resembled the color of the deep sea, flapped freely in the small breeze that ran through the town as everyone present pondered wondrously.  
"Greetings men of Rohan, I am lord Lemen-ere of Rivendelle."stated the elf, with his keen eyes fixed on Pattilla.  
"I am Pattilla master elf and this is Hassuel. We are marshals of the mark."Hassuel bowed a little,"What brings you to Rohan?"asked the marshal with a bewildered expression on his face.  
"Freinds, I have command of a company of elven warriors, which half you see before you. Gondor called for aid, or I should say the King of Gondor called for aid in dealing with these blood-fueds the country is having. My command and I were on route to Minas Tirith when we were intercepted by a legion of orcs and easterlings. I lost half of the elves under me before we were able to retreat. I was fortunate that Haldir, march-warden of Lothlorien was on his way back from a meeting with the sons of Elrond in eastern Eriador,was travelling with a small band of elven warriors to the woods of Lorien when we were attacked. Haldir covered our retreat, then he and his elves dissapeared into the woods near Celebrant."said Lemen. "So you have come to Rohan for..."Hassuel tralled off ominously. "We came to Rohan to ask your King for help. Gondor needs help and if we do nothing, then that kingdom will fall!" replied Lemen. "Your number has been reduced by half you say. Even with one hundred men, your full detail, how did you hope to help the King of Gondor?"asked Pattilla. "Do you not see marshal of Rohan. Lord Elrond holds high esteem in the southern realm. If soldiers in the rebel army's saw that Elrond was on the side of the king of Gondor, then this war would be ended. However, that is not the circumstance any further by itself. As I have said, my company and I were intercepted by a legion of orcs and easterlings. If that army attacks Gindor during this confussing and frightening time for the realm, Minas Tirith will be destroyed and the lands of Anorien,Ithilien and Lebennin will be overrun or even destroyed."finished Lemen.  
Pattilla looked at Hassuel with a concerned expression. Now understanding the gravity of the situation, both marshals turned and looked at Lemen, trying to find some detail in his facial expression which would show that the elven lord was using the slightest bit of exaggeration but, the elfs face was as stern as any elven lord.  
"Lemen, we were on our way to meet our cheif marshall in the western part of Rhovanion, to fight the invading barbarians. I cannot deviate from my mission however, i will send a message to the king. You can either travel with the message to Edoras, come east with us or journey to Gondor alone."said Pattilla.  
"I cannot go to Gondor alone, for i am sure the enemy has the paths and roads seiged, and I have a charge to fight for Gondor, I cannot risk the lives of my elves in the west of Rhovanion."replied Lemen.  
"Thesulah. King Fengel will not answer the message quickly, he cares not for business of war and even if he did answer the message on time, he would not take the elf seriously. My lord, give me leave and I will go to Meduseld with Lemen and send my eored on ahead with you. If the king will not listen to me, I will travel to Helms Deep and gather another eored from Lormorf's men and go to the aid of Gondor."said Hassuel.  
Pattilla looked at Hassuel and pondered his statement briefly. he studied the now anxious face of Lord Lemen-ere and made a quick desicion. "You have my leave Hassuel but, if you are not able to break the seige of orcs and easterlings gaurding the road to Gondor, then return to Helms Deep and you and Lormorf will travel to Rhovanion to help Thesulah and myself."finished Pattilla as he mounted his horse. "I pray the King will listen and send riders to help you Lemen, and I hope for the sake of Rohan that the danger is a great as you say, for we are being invaded and need all the help we can muster, farewell!"Pattilla galloped off with his captains and Hassuels as well.  
Then Hassuel mounted his horse and signalled for some villagers to bring horses for the elves as well. It was a stroke of pure luck that this village stored horses for the kings' riders, for the elves would have to walk some twenty leagues if otherwise. Soon the second marshal of the mark rode out of Daplehine with his elven comrads, south to the halls of Meduseld, not knowing that another danger awaited them there. 


End file.
